El regalo
by asdfs
Summary: Tom esta cambiado. Harry lo nota. El dragon le asegura que no es nada, pero esa maldota bruja... ¿Cómo toma Harry su regalo?


**Disclaimer** : _Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentin, "San Valentin para Mortifagos", del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la i** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 **Disclaimer** : Bien, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todo es de Quien-Ustedes-Saben (perdón, no me pude contener jiji), y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertir a mi musa.

Buenas! les traigo una pequeña historia, especial para el santuario.

Tom estaba comportándose muy extraño. Hacía días que lo veía rehuyéndolo. Esto definitivamente debería acabar. Él comprendía que ser un Señor Oscuro debía llevarle todo el día, enterrado en papeles, tratando de cambiar el mundo, o dominarlo, depende sus gustos, pero no entendía que tuviera que hacerlo de noche. Tom ya no dormía con él, y eso le preocupaba.

A veces, bajaba a buscarlo, y lo encontraba en su escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, con el ceño fruncido; a veces, lo encontraba ido, mirando a la nada, con una sonrisa triste, completamente ajena a su rostros; otras, aunque no era muy común, lo encontró con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Las pocas veces que sucedió, corrió hacia él, preocupado, solo para ser empujado por su amado, quien lo miraba con ojos fríos mientras decía

\- Todo está bien, disculpa si te asusté - con una sonrisa marca Voldemort había agregado - no tienes de qué preocuparte, ser el Amo del mundo mágico conlleva demasiada presión

Demasiado extraño. Como las reuniones con esa bruja asquerosa. Era despreciable, y solo la dejabas vivir por ser pariente de Draco, y porque él te los había rogado.

La veía pasearse despampanante, mostrando su "excelsa" figura por los corredores, cuando era llamada por SU Tom. Sabía que lo miraba con desprecio por ser un "mestizo" que se quedara con su "amado". Maldita bruja.

\- ¿Cómo la soportas? - preguntaste una vez a Rodolphus.

Él la miraba extasiado a veces, con una sonrisa bastante estúpida. Harry creía que la bruja le daba Amortentia, porque a decir verdad no entendía su cara

\- Es hermosa, inteligente, un tanto alocada - respodía, casi siempre - y genial en la cama

Harry huía horrorizado, maldiciéndose por preguntar. No quería ni imaginarse esa situación.

Nanigi lo rehuía también. Ella seguro sabía algo, pero cada vez que quería hablar con ella escapaba. ¿¡De qué servía hablar Parsel si la serpiente escapaba!? Maldito animal.

\- _Vamos Nanigi, tú sabes lo qué pasa con Tom, dime_ \- preguntó uno de esos días fríos en los que la gran serpiente se encontraba acurrucada frente al fuego - _¡dime qué le sucede!_ \- prácticamente ordenó

\- _Mira Cría_ \- respondió exasperada Nanigi, tanto como una serpiente podría estarlo - _Lo que le sucede a Tom, ve a preguntárselo a él. Si te contesta, bien, si no lo hace, no me molestes a mí._

Se alejó arrastrándose, diciendo algo así como " _estos niños y su falta de respeto_ ".

Estaba enojado. Prácticamente todos los mortífagos huían de él, especialmente después de que le envió un maldicion Cruciatus a Lucius simplemente porque le preguntó qué le sucedía. Se había sentido demasiado bien descargar todo su odio sobre Lucius, hasta que una mano se colocó en su hombro.

\- ¡Draco! - dijo asustado, no, sorprendido -

\- Comprendo que estés molesto, no importa por qué - dijo Draco - pero sinceramente no quiero ser el Jefe de los Malfoy tan rápido - agregó con una sonrisa que ocultaba el miedo que había sentido por su padre.

Al instante se arrepintió de la maldición, claro que lo hizo. Pero "no hay que mostrar ninguna emoción. Tú nunca te equivocas, ellos se equivocan" la voz de Draco resonó en tu mente, en una de las múltiples lecciones de "cómo ser un correcto Sangre Pura".

Merlín, que complicado. Salieron de la habitación, luego de llamar a un elfo para que ayudara a Lucius. Se sentía mal, pero Draco le recordó que llamara a Snape para que ayudara a su padre.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, con hechizos de privacidad de por medio Draco comenzó a gritar todo lo que quería decirle. Una vez que terminó (para ese momento, Harry se sentía un mosquito) Draco lo miro con una sonrisa marca Malfoy y una ceja levantada que le indicaba a Harry que tenía que decir la verdad y le preguntó:

-Ahora, ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No me... - El platinado lo miró y Harry supo que no podía mentirle - Tom está actuando diferente y no se qué le sucede -

Draco sonrió - ahora comprendo... - claro que comprendía. Si Sev llegaba a actuar de esa manera también estaría alterado. - ¿hablaste con él?

\- No quiso decirme, estoy desesperado... ¿Qué tal si ya no me ama? Él se merece algo mejor -

\- ¡Harry! - definitivamente odiaba a los Dursley, habían asesinado la autoestima de su mejor amigo y costaba demasiado aumentarla - ¿Qué dije sobre la victimización?

\- "Nunca bajes la cabeza. Siempre manténla alta. Mira al mundo directo a la cara" (N/A: frase de Helen Keller) - dijo prácticamente de modo automático - Un Malfoy nunca baja la cabeza ni se victimiza

\- Bien, ahora, ¿consideraste la fecha en que estamos?

-¿Fecha? - preguntó anonadado -

\- Harry, se que fuiste criado por muggles, pero de seguro debes conocer el día de San Valentín...- Como no contestaba, solo lo miraba más extrañado, continuó - en el mundo mágico es un festejo que celebra la fertilidad...

Paso a explicarle acerca de la fiesta y el ritual en el que ofrecían regalos a la Diosa para que ella brindara fertilidad a sus hijos. Draco estaba extasiado. Parecía que le encantaba esa fiesta

\- Claro que si - respondió cuando Harry le preguntó- Amo esta celebración, es perfecta, y a nosotros desde pequeños estamos alrededor rindiendo honores a la Diosa. Ella nos ve como sus hijos y nosotros honramos a nuestra madre.

Harry no entendía la razón qué tenía que ver eso con su problema con Tom

\- Harry, tú piensas en darle un regalo a Tom por las Lupercales?

\- ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Será eso? ¿Estará alocado pensando que regalarme? ¡Debo pensar en un regalo!

\- ¡Seguramente! Yo te ayudaré -dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La habitación estaba lista. Había conseguido ayuda de los elfos de la mansión, y la antes vacía, sucia y desolada sala ahora tenía un aire de grandeza y pomposidad perfectamente Slytherin. Había un cómodo diván, una mesa sobre la cual había cientas de delicias, a manos de los elfos, y una cama en una punta con sábanas blancas como la nieve, bañada con pétalos de rosa, en un patrón bastante exquisito.

Estaba orgulloso de su obra. Ahora solamente debería atraer a Tom hasta allá. Últimamente era lo más complicado.

Se dirigió hacia el estudio de su amor. Vio a Bella saliendo de allí. La maldita bruja le mandó una mirada alocada. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo de mandarle una maldicion. Si lo hacía, de seguro sería una maldición asesina. Maldita bruja.

Tocó la puerta. Un brusco "Entre" le permitió el paso. Tom levantó la mirada de unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. Le lanzó una mirada que Harry interpretó como pena. ¿Por qué su Tom le tendría pena? A menos que...

\- Harry, amor, tenemos que hablar.

Listo, ahí estaba. Draco estaba equivocado. Tom en 5 palabras le había dicho la verdad. Lo iba a abandonar. Y ahora, ¿qué sería de él? No podría vivir sin Tom. No, iría a buscar a alguien que lo ayudara. Terminar con su vida no debería ser complicado. Ni siquiera necesitaba una varita. Un cuchillo correctamente usado podría servir. Y adiós al dolor. Adiós al sufrimiento, adiós a vivir sin Tom.

\- Harry, ¿me escuchaste? - preguntó su ex, tomándolo de la mano - toma asiento, por favor.

Harry se sentó tratando de no pensar.

\- Harry, yo... recuerdas... Harry... demonios, esto es complicado

\- De acuerdo, mañana buscaré un lugar donde quedarme, no creo que sea correcto quedarme contigo ahora que no estaremos más juntos

\- ¿De qué... ? - Tom lo miró horrorizado - Por Circe, ¿de qué hablas? -

Tom miró esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba y comprendió todo. Su actitud le había hecho creer a Harry algo completamente errado. Era un tonto, ¡Por Merlín, estaba descuidando a su amado!

\- Harry, mírame - inhaló y exhalo para darse valor, un poco de la valentía Gryffindor que su amor le había dado - te amamos, con todo nuestro corazón corazón.- Le lanzó una mirada complice. El ojiverde siempre fue muy lento, quizás si intentaba un poco más caería - Eres la persona más importante en nuestra vida - mirada complice - en este momento, y nada va a cambiar eso

\- Tom, ¿por qué hablas en plural? - La parte "serpentina" de Harry apareció - ¿acaso...? ¿es posible? ¿tu... puedes... acaso...?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos hace unos meses acerca de formar una familia más grande? ¿donde te comenté que algunos hombres podían concebir?

\- ¡Oh por Merlín! - Harry lo miró con una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios - pero... la única vez que tu... - Tom solo pudo pensar "que sonrojo más lindo" - fue en tu cumpleaños.

\- Sí, tiene dos meses y medio - Tom lo miró nuevamente a los ojos - quería encontrar la manera de contártelo... Bellatrix me estuvo ayudando con las primeras etapas... de aceptación... me costó un poco... pero luego... quería esperar hasta hoy, para contártelo, para darte este regalo para agradecer a la Diosa.

Harry se quedó estático. Un niño. Un hijo, suyo y de Tom. Un bebe para completar su familia. Eso era todo lo que había deseado, una familia. Podía verse junto a Tom, jugando y correteando tras un niño, enseñándole a montar en una escoba o quizás en un thestral... Estaba perdido en su imaginación, cuando Tom lo tomó en brazos.

\- ¿Estás contento? - preguntó un tanto asustado. Había esperado una reacción diferente

\- Un hijo - dijo Harry - ¡Claro que soy feliz! - exclamó casi saltando en su lugar - ¡Vamos a ser una familia completa! - tomó los labios de Tom con los suyos, bastante desesperadamente - Te amo - le dijo al soltarlos - Te amo -repitió

Un golpe a la puerta los hizo sobresaltar. Bella estaba pidiendo pasar. Desde el dintel, miró a su Lord y le dijo

\- Ya está hecho mi Señor - una mirada coqueta.

\- Perfecto - respondió Tom, y antes de que saliera, con su varita en mano dijo - Crucio - mantuvo la maldición un rato - Lestrange, aprende a no molestar -

Bellatrix se levantó adolorida, y como pudo salió apresuradamente

\- Ven, vamos a buscar tu regalo - mirando a la luz de sus ojos, agregó - aunque este también es mi regalo

Caminaron, bajando escaleras hasta las mazmorras. El muchacho no comprendía

\- La aparición es algo que me está completamente prohibido - aclaró Tom, ante la pregunta implicita - nuestro niño debe ser protegido

\- Siempre - completó Harry. Se puso a pensar en solicitarle a Draco que urgentemente le enviase libros de paternidad. Padre... todavía no comprendía todo el significado de esa palabra. Su padre estaba muerto protegiéndolo. Lo había amado, sí, pero eso no significaba nada. Había crecido con Vernon y demás, los que ni siquiera tenían derecho a llamarse "familiares". La única persona que actuaba como su familia era Narcissa, su amada tía que se había convertido en una madre para él.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta una puerta casi al final de las mazmorras. Ante un movimiento de la mano, se colocó la máscara de "príncipe oscuro", e ingresaron dentro de la sala.

Allí estaba el círculo interno, y en el centro, lo que parecía una morsa con su cría y una jirafa

\- Este, mi pequeño príncipe, es mi regalo para ti - Harry lo miró alucinado ¿dos regalos en un día? - un regalo que espero sea de tu agrado

Desde el centro se escucho

\- ¡Tu, maldito fenómeno, sabía que ibas a traer problemas! - Vernon gritaba histérico - ¡Debería haberme desecho de tí apenas te tuve enfrente! -

Sumó todo el odio acumulado, la decepción, el sufrimiento, y lo usó en ese Crucio. Tom lo miró con los ojos relampagueando. Era exquisito ver a su amor, el padre de su hijo, en una versión tan...sádica.

\- Harry, - dijo, cuando vio que se estaba cansando - uno de ellos será parte del ritual - la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, Petunia sería excelente - otro será entregado a tí para que hagas con él lo que quieras - Vernon, definitivamente. Iba a cobrarse todas juntas - el tercero, me gustaría que consideraras regalarlo a los hombres lobo, ya que ellos siempre están necesitando... carne fresca - Dudley serviría perfectamente.

Oh, esto iba a ser excelente. Se volvió hacia Vernon, con una mirada alocadamente asesina.

Una vez que salieron de allí - luego de que Harry se limpiara la sangre de la túnica - el ojiverde lo guió hacia la sala de delicias que había preparado para su amado.

\- Espero que te encuentres bien- dijo Harry antes de entrar, preocupado por Tom y su futuro hijo.

\- Descuida, fue, excelente, me sentí excelente.

Allí estaban los platos ya servidos. A las fresas bañadas en chocolate, le siguieron bombones de corazones, y cupcakes en forma de rosas... Y besos, y manos que suavemente se metían bajo la ropa y tiernas caricias que comenzaron a volverse pasionales. Se movieron lentamente hacia la cama, tratando de no romper los besos. La ropa iba cayendo lentamente al suelo, sin orden aparente. Tom se acostó en la cama, y Harry se encaramó encima.

Harry se separó de Tom, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo

\- Tom, eres mi ambrosía, mi elixir divino, que corre por las venas de los dioses - mientras bajaba lentamente hacia su vientre, agregó - eres el elixir de la vida, que se derrama sobre mi cuerpo - acarició suavemente la panza de Tom - elixir que da vida - y sonriéndole un tanto sádicamente, mientras pensaba en Vernon - y puede quitarla - antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Harry se acercó lentamente y... unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la magia

\- Mi Señor - Bellatrix estaba del otro lado de la puerta -

Harry lo miró a Tom y con una sonrisa pícara preguntó

-¿Puedo matarla ahora?

Tom se carcajeó sonoramente, tanto que varios de los que se encontraban en el castillo sintieron escalofríos

\- No, pidió ser la madrina - respondió una vez que se calmó

¡Ella no iba a ser madrina de sus hijo! Maldita bruja.


End file.
